


good boy

by toxicpop



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub!Roman, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpop/pseuds/toxicpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's been such a good boy while his mistress was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRoarOfAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: breathplay is dangerous and there is a risk of literal death. I highly recommend you do not attempt.

_Home in five minutes. Wait for me in the bedroom, on your knees. And wear your collar. -xo_

  
Roman’s heart skipped a beat or two as he read the text message. He had waited so long for her, been so good, not touched himself even once just like she said even though it had been two weeks, and finally, _finally_ his mistress was coming home. He vaulted the back of the couch and took the stairs two at a time, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him. His collar, normally hanging from the bedpost, was nowhere in sight. It proved tricky to find and he wasted three minutes searching before it turned up under a pillow. He buckled the soft black leather around his neck with trembling fingers. There wasn’t time to change into anything else, so he stayed in his jeans and stripped his shirt over his head. Outside, a car door banged shut and he ripped the elastic out of his hair, sending black waves tumbling over his shoulders. He had barely gotten into a kneeling position when he heard the front door creak open. His fingers dug into his thighs at the sound of her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

  
“Roman, I’m home,” she called a few minutes later. His heart pounded against his ribs as he heard her climb the stairs. The doorknob turned slowly and he raised his head. As the door swung open he met her gaze, burning grey eyes half-veiled by his hair.

  
“Have you been a good boy?” she teased gently. She took her favorite riding crop from the hook on the wall behind the door. Roman’s mouth went dry at the sight.

  
“S-so good,” he rasped. “I’ve been so good for you.” She caressed his cheek with the flat tress of the crop and Roman’s eyes half-lidded. The sensation of the leather trailing across his skin left him breathless, hypersensitive to every touch, and when she brought the crop down hard on his chest he cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

  
“Thank you, Mistress,” he gasped. “Please, I was so good…”

  
“I can tell how good you were,” she reassured him with a kind smile. “You’re always such a good boy when I’m away. Maybe you deserve a reward.” She slowly circled him like a predator, letting his anticipation build. Roman opened his mouth to plead with her when suddenly her fingers wound through his hair close to the scalp and pulled hard. The pain sent an electric shock of desire through him, a low groan tearing from his chest.

  
“Bed,” she commanded, leading him by the hair. Roman crawled across the room on his hands and knees behind her, painfully hard and panting. She pulled him to his feet with a vicious tug and shoved him backward across the mattress.

  
“Look at you, you’re so pretty like this,” she sighed. She delivered a hard smack to his inner thigh through his jeans before teasing the outline of his erection with the broad tip of the crop. His fists clenched around handfuls of the sheets and he bit his lip in an effort to keep still. The crop struck his other thigh just as hard and he couldn’t control how his hips thrust upward, nor the filthy moan that spilled from his lips.

  
“Does it feel good, Roman?” she purred with a wicked grin.

  
“Want to touch you,” he pleaded. “Please, Mistress.” His eyes went wide when she straddled his hips, her skirt riding up her thighs. His fingers flexed at his side. “Need to touch you.”

  
“You were such a good boy for me, you earned it. Go ahead.” Roman’s hands were on her almost before she finished the sentence. His fingers dug into her hips and he thrust against her, desperate for some kind of friction. She yanked him upright by his collar and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Roman’s hand slid under her skirt to rub her through her panties, but when his fingers brushed bare skin a soft “oh, fuck” escaped him. She was wet already and just the feel of her slick on his fingers had his cock aching.

  
“Mistress, please-“ She cut him off with another bruising kiss, so aggressive and demanding that he didn’t notice her fingers creeping beneath his collar. Roman whined when she backed off, a dazed and hungry expression on his face. The leather strap across her palm tightened around his throat as she twisted slowly, just enough to make his vision fuzzy at the edges.

  
“Look at my beautiful, obedient boy,” she murmured. She released his collar and threaded her fingers through his hair again, dragging his head back to bare his neck. “So fucking good for me. So pretty.” She bit down hard into his neck right where it met his shoulder.

  
“Fuck!” He was dying to unzip his jeans and bury his cock in her. “Please, I need you, _please_ -“ The words died on his lips as she eased his pants over his hips and down his legs to pool in a heap on the floor. Quick as a flash she brought her crop down on his now bare thigh. A breath hissed through his teeth, back arching off the bed slightly. The pain bloomed across his skin and made his cock throb.

  
“Take off my dress,” she commanded. Roman’s shaking hands found the hem and dragged her dress over her head, tossing it to the floor. Her skin was deliciously soft under his palms. A twitch of her hips slid her cunt over the head of his cock.

  
“ _Yes_ ,” he gasped, “yes, please, Mistress, I need you so much…” His next breath caught in his chest as she sank down onto his cock, hot and wet and better than heaven. It was everything he could do to let her control the pace, especially when she seemed to be taking it extra slow just to tease. “Oh, god, please, I’ve been so good for you, you feel so fucking good, please Mistress, _please_!”

  
A smirk twitched at her lips. “That’s enough out of you.” She tapped his cheek gently with the crop. “Open up, and hold it.” He obeyed, the leather handle of the crop between his teeth. For good measure, she took his wrists and pinned them above his head in a show of power.

  
“Do you like it when I ride your cock like this?” she crooned. He keened wordlessly, trying to match her agonizingly slow movements. “I think you like it when I tease.” Roman writhed beneath her, muffled pleas spilling from his lips. Just the feeling of her skin on his was intoxicating. She twisted his collar again, harder than before. The brief sensation of breathlessness left Roman gasping and whining low in his throat, and when he thrust against her his wrists broke free of her grip.

  
A small gasp from her made him realize what he’d done. Roman hurriedly shoved his wrists back under her hands, stammering apologies around her makeshift gag. “’M so fuckin’ sorry, I didn’t mean to, honest, wanna be good-!”

  
“I know you didn’t mean to, it’s okay.” She grinned wickedly. “But you’ll have to prove how good you can be. Can you be good for me? Can you do what I tell you?”

  
“Anything,” he groaned through his teeth.

  
“You’re not allowed to come until I tell you.” She punctuated the command with a roll of her hips and Roman had to dig his nails into his palm to keep from coming right then. Her soft moans weren’t helping him focus at all. He wanted to come for her so fucking bad, wanted to come undone inside his beautiful mistress. His teeth clenched hard around her crop and he knew he’d be punished later for leaving bite marks in it but he didn’t fucking _care_ , all he wanted was to obey her even though his entire body was shaking with the effort.

  
“Oh, fuck, Roman baby I’m close,” she whined, dragging his hands to her waist. “Fuck me, make me come.” He arched off the bed and snapped his hips into hers, animalistic and brutal, desperate to bring her to her peak. His only thoughts were an endless stream of _notyetnotyetnotyet_ , knuckles white with a bruising grip and breathless, until he heard her gasp “ _come for me_!” His fingers dug into her hips so hard she cried out, cunt impossibly tight around him as she came from his vicious pace. It was all too much and he came with a roar, head thrown back and teeth clenched.

  
“Oh, Roman, you’re such a good boy,” she panted when she caught her breath. “You did so well, you’re so obedient. You can let go of my crop now.” He opened his mouth to let her remove it and when he heard it tumble to the floor he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest.

  
“Welcome home,” he murmured. “I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> to smol hoe
> 
> love, tol hoe


End file.
